Falling
by VannaLa
Summary: A story based on Kalona in the House of Night Series. This is the story of Kalona and how he came to fall. Please review! Constructive critisism is welcome and appreciated!
1. The Fatal Shot

Falling

The warrior looked around in worry. He could hear him, but couldn't see him. He heard the string stretch back. Even more frantically, he searched in the surrounding trees and bushes. He shielded his Goddess, giving up finding him, yet protecting her. Yet again, he heard the action, but didn't see it. It was the snapping of a bow string. He looked around nervously. Before he could react, though, his Goddess gasped out in pain. The warrior reacted instantly, twirling around and scooping up the Goddess in one swift movement. He hugged her close to his bare chest, looking around frantically and whistling a loud piercing noise. He spread his large black wings and lifted himself and his Goddess into the sky seamlessly.

He flew over the tree tops, searching for a glimpse of the palace in the distance. When it came into view, he only sped up. As he neared the palace, he got lower and lower to the ground, careful not to injure his goddess further.


	2. The Healing of the Goddess

Falling- Chapter 2

Kalona dropped to the ground, landing swiftly and without sound. The landing hardly jolted the Goddess yet she screamed out in pain. Her wound was beginning to cause _him_ physical pain. He burst through the wooden palace doors with his back, sending wood splinters in every direction.

"HEALER," his voice boomed through the stone hallways. "I need a healer NOW!"

He raced toward the infirmary, leaping over all furniture and people that stood in his way. As he neared the infirmary, he heard the healer scuttling toward him. She had barely registered the situation when he began barking out orders.

"The chant, say the chant!" he yelled, frustrated and beginning to sound frightened. "And the blessed water, where is the blessed water!?"

He laid his lady down softly on the metal cot, propping her head up slightly on the stiff sanitary pillow. He spun around and threw open the cabinets, searching. He read the various liquids labels aloud, exasperated, "_Epic at, glucose, acarbose,__hāleg, aha!" _He snatched the bottle labeled hāleg off the shelf. HE nearly broke the bottle in his haste to pull the top off. Kalona shoved the open bottle in to the healer's hands; she looked up at him and nodded solemnly. The woman then tipped the bottle and poured some into a small cup and the remaining onto a white cloth. She handed the small glass to Kalona and he placed it at her lips, tilting so a small trickle of water fell into her mouth.

"ευλογημένος να είναι, θεραπεύει το τραύμα, είναι ευλογημένο, θεραπεύει το τραύμα του ιερού θεάς μας," the healer chanted.

"Blessed be, heal this wound, blessed be, heal this wound of our holy goddess," Kalona chanted after her. The woman pressed the soaked cloth to her wound, all the while repeating the chant. The wound began to grow close, miraculously. The Goddess's back arched and she screamed in immense pain. Kalona fell to his knees, suddenly the Goddesses screams diminished. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. For Kalona, everything went black.


	3. Awakening

Falling- Chapter 3

Kalona awoke in his bed, hazy and dizzy. His eyes were fogged and having trouble focusing. He began to sit up and stretch but his arms would not move. He looked down, confused and immediately went into panic mode. A great black blanket was restraining his arms from movement. All of sudden it all flooded back to him._ The clearing, the hunter, his goddess hurt, the frantic flight, the healing and then, himself collapsing. _

He spread his wings wide and realized they were what was restraining him. He looked around. He was in a plain white room. The room held a counter and sink, a small toilet in an adjoining room. On the wall was a depiction of the goddess and her aliases. Opposite it a door and a large tinted window. He was in the guardian's quarters, right off the Goddess's room herself. He stood, ready to resume his duties and had to sit again. He wasn't strong enough to stand. He sat, perched eagerly on the edge of his bed.

"Nurse! Nurse Green!" he yelled.

A small woman came through the door. She held a tray in her hands.

"Calm Warrior, you will only stress your Priestess who is sleeping in her bed. She has been restlessly waiting for you to wake; only just now has she fallen asleep."

"How long have I been sleeping?" asked Kalona.

"For nearly 4 days now."  
Across the room a small lump under a down blanket moved. Kalona stood and brushed swiftly past Nurse Green. He closed the distance between him and his Priestess quickly-in nearly 2 steps. At the sound of his footfall Nyx awoke.


End file.
